Gravity Failed?
by animebuddy
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hiro wants his best friend and secret crush to be happy, but when he sees something he shouldn't have, he doesn't know whether to tell Shuichi or keep what he saw a secret. Yaoi. I won't tell the pairings because that would spoil things.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicious Secret

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. Unfortunatly they all belong to Maki Murakami. sighs

* * *

Chapter1: Suspicious Secret

_**Hiro's POV:**_

I'm really happy for Shuichi. He and Yuki seem to be doing very well together. Even though it pains me that Shuichi has a place in his heart reserved only for Yuki and I can never reach that special place, it's all worth it just to see that beautiful smile on his face. If Yuki would ever do anything to betray Shuichi's trust and love, I could never forgive him.

* * *

"HIRO! GUESS WHAT!" screamed Shuichi Shindou as he bounced around the recording studio (literaly).

"I don't know. What?" answered Hiroshi Nakano while tuning his guitar.

"I'm not going to tell you! You have to guess!" Shuichi stood next to Hiro and nudged him slightly to emphasize his point.

"Hmmm. . . does it have something to do with Eiri Yuki?" Hiro asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Shuichi blushed. "Maybe."

Hiro had a pretty good guess at what the answer was, but hoped he was wrong. Of course, with Shuichi this happy, his assumption was probably correct. The answer was mostly likely. . .

"Yuki asked you on a date, didn't he." Hiro smiled, although his smile didn't reach his eyes. Shuichi was too exited to notice and Hiro thought that was a good thing. He didn't want to rain on his best friend's perfect day.

"You guessed it! Yuki's taking me to Tokyo Disneyland! Isn't that great!" Shuichi was so happy. He and Yuki were going on their first date. What was even better was that _Yuki _asked _him _on a date and not the other way around.

* * *

Yuki heard Shuichi come in with his ususally "YUKIIIIIII! I'M HOME!" at the top of his lungs. Yuki had been working on his new novel all day and had a harsh migraine. 'I guess my head won't be getting better anytime soon.' thought Yuki as Shuichi knocked on the door to his study.

"Yukiiiiii! C'mon, open up!" Shuichi whined.

Yuki groaned as he stood up from his desk to open the door for Shuichi. As he was walking over to the door he spotted a picture on his desk, out in the open, where anyone could see it. Panic came over him. He dashed for the picture and stuffed it in his pocket. 'I can't let anyone see that picture. All hell would break loose if I did. Why did I even take a picture? It was a stupid idea. I have to get ride of it when Shuichi leaves tomorrow.' Yuki thought to himself as he calmed down.

When Yuki opened the door Shuichi pounced on him sending them both to the floor.

"What are you doing, baka!" Yuki exclaimed as he tried to push Shuichi off of him, but when Shuichi wouldn't move he stopped and just laid there.

"Sorry Yuki. I'm just so excited about going to Tokyo Disneyland! When are we going?" Shuichi asked as he leaned back so he was now stradling Yuki's hips.

Yuki sighed as he pulled himself up and used his hands to keep himself from falling back down again. "When do you want to go?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Shuichi asked in excitement.

Yuki was about to agree when he remembered the picture stuffed in his pocket. "I can't tomorrow. I need tomorrow to work on my novel. How about the next day?"

"But tomorrow is my day off and after that Bad Luck has a lot of work to do. It's either tomorrow or sometime next week and I don't want to wait that long. Couldn't you work on your novel the day after tomorrow? Please Yuki?" Shuichi whined with pleading eyes. Yuki couldn't resist those eyes.

He gave in. "Alright, we'll go tomorrow."

Yuki pushed Shuichi off of him and said, "I need to go see someone about something. I'll be right back. Don't trash the place while I'm gone."

Yuki left. Shuichi was so happy that he barely noticed how sutble Yuki had been. 'I know Yuki doesn't always tell me everything, but "someone about something"? That sounds suspicious. If he had said something about going to see his editor I'd understand but. . .' Shuichi thought to himself.

Unsure of whether to be worried or not Shuichi called Hiro to ask for help.

"Hello?" answered Hiro after the second ring.

"Hi Hiro. It's Shuichi."

"Hey, what's up? You sound kind of down." Hiro asked sounding concerned and worried.

"If someone told you that they were going to 'see someone about something' would you be suspicious?" Shuichi asked carefully.

"Well, I guess that depends on the person. Was it Yuki that said this to you?"

"Yeah. Should I be worried?"

". . . No. I'm sure it's nothing." Hiro said after a bit of hesitation.

Even though Hiro hesitated a bit Shuichi took comfort in the confidence of Hiro's answer. "Thanks Hiro." Shuichi said through a smile.

"No problem." Hiro said and then Shuichi hung up.

* * *

After hanging up his cell phone, Hiro put his guitar in it's guitar case and headed out of the recording studio. Hiro had stayed after with Suguru to compose a new beat for their next single. Hiro was very suspicious about what Yuki said before he left, but he didn't want to worry Shuichi.

As he headed over to his motorcycle in the parking lot he spotted two figures talking very closely with each other. He reconized one of them as Tohma Seguchi. At first he paid no mind to the two, but once he noticed thatthe other figure was Yuki he became very suspicious. He moved a little closer to the two, but not close enough to let on that he was there.

He couldn't hear anything they were saying. When things seemed to be going nowhere he decided to head back to his motorcycle, but before he did he saw the very quick but very loving kiss Yuki placed on Tohma's lips before they parted.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I know it's short. I'll continue if enough people like it. If I continue: Chapter 2: Surprise atTokyo Disneyland 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise at Tokyo Disneyland

A/N: I finally finished Chapter 2. I was planning on putting it out sooner, but I go major writer's block after the flashback. I'm writing this as I go along so I don't know what pairings I'll end up with. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Every bit of it belongs to Maki Murakami.

* * *

Chapter2: Surprise at Tokyo Disneyland

* * *

Tohma sat at his desk staring at the picture Yuki passed to him when they met in the parking lot.

_**Flashback**_

In his office, Tohma searched for a very important document. Unable to find it anywhere, he decided to check in his car (he often left important things there). As he passed by Hiro's motorcycle heading to his car, he spotted Yuki leaning against the passenger side door.

"Good evening, Eiri-san." Tohma said with a smile.

"I can't keep this at my place." Yuki said not bothering to offer a greeting. He held up the picture of him and Tohma from their last date. In the picture Yuki had one arm wrapped around Tohma. The other was used to hold the camera. Tohma had both of his arms wrapped around Yuki's waist with his forehead resting on Yuki's shoulder.

"I see." Tohma took the picture and didn't bother to ask for an explanation as to why he couldn't keep it. He knew the reason was because Shuichi would be heartbroken if he found out. Tohma lifted his eyes from the picture to Yuki and said, "You and Shindou-san are going on a date tomorrow." It wasn't a question, but a statement requiring a response.

Closing his eyes, Yuki replied with a simple "Yes.", but offered nothing more than that. When Yuki reopened his eyes Tohma was wearing his trademark smile. 'That smile is so fake it's almost sickening.' thought Yuki.

"May I ask where you are going for this date?" Tohma asked. The smile remained on his face.

"No, you may not." Yuki answered in a mocking voice.

Tohma's smile didn't falter and he continued with the conversation as if he hadn't noticed the way Yuki responded, "And why might that be?"

Yuki became irritated with Tohma. 'Why is he asking me all these stupid questions? He already knows the answer so why does he continue to ask? It's incredibly annoying.' Yuki sneered at his thoughts and said, "You know the answer, Tohma. Stop asking stupid questions."

Tohma's smile faded. Of course he knew why. Yuki didn't want to tell Tohma where he and Shuichi were going for their date because he was afraid Tohma would "coincidentaly" show up and persuade Shuichi to leave him. "Do you love me, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked with sad eyes.

The sudden change in Tohma's character surprised Yuki. His eyes softened a bit and he said. "You know I do. Why all the stupid questions? You sick or something?"

"But you also love Shindou-san." Tohma said, not bothering to answer Yuki's questions, "Your indecision is very annoying. I cannot wait for you to choose. I have a wife and a child-on-the-way. You need to decide who you love."

"What about you? Your married to my sister. You have a bigger decision to make than I do." Yuki said defensively.

"I would not have to make a decision at all if you would stop sending me mixed signals." Tohma said. More to himself than to Yuki.

"I don't send you mixed signals." Yuki said sternly with a slight whine to his voice. "I have to get back to Shuichi. The brat's probably worried." Yuki leaned in and kissed Tohma on the lips before walking to his car and driving away.

Tohma walked back into the building, completely forgetting the _oh-so-important _document he was supposed to look for in his car.

_**End Flashback**_

Putting the picture safely in a locked drawer, Tohma sighed to himself as he thought, 'Telling me that you are going back to your lover because you are worried and then kissing me good-bye is what I would call a _mixed signal_, Eiri-san.'

* * *

"YUKIIIII! Wakey wakey, eggs in bakey!" Shuichi called in a sing-song voice as he lay down on top of Yuki.

Yuki growled as he shoved Shuichi off him and turned to lay on his side.

'Hee hee, I got you now.' Shuichi thought as he leaned over and licked Yuki's exposed ear.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed. "Why won't you let me sleep, you damn brat! It's only-" he cut himself off as he noticed the time. It was almost noon. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Shuichi followed him to the door. "Hey Yuki, mind if I join you?" He was answered with a door slammed in his face. "Okay then, I'll go watch T. V.!" Shuichi exclaimed. He was too happy to be put down by Yuki's rejection and skipped merily to the sofa. He turned on the television just as the debut for Bad Luck's new video began. The song had an amazing beat. Suguru Fujisaki composed his best so far. However, the lyrics weren't all that great. In fact, anyone who didn't know very muchabout Yuki and Shuichi's relationship would not understand the song at all. The lyrics were simply random words and sentences Shuichi had thrown together to express his feelings for Yuki. 'I wonder, if Yuki heard this song, would he know what it's about? I mean, he's a novelist. He should be able to read between the lines, right?' Shuichi thought to himself.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head that he used to dry his hair as he sat on the sofa next to Shuichi. There was silence and then Yuki said, "What the hell kind of lyrics are those? They don't make any sense. Maybe you should hire a lyricist for Bad Luck. That way you don't have to fry your brain just to come out with crappy lyrics like that." Yuki said harshly. He turned his head to look at Shuichi and saw the tears in his lover's eyes. "Hey, if you can't take criticism then don't bother writing lyrics."

Hanging his head to hide the tears streaming down his face, Shuichi slowly walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to brush my teeth and then we can go." The door closed with a small _click._

Yuki sat and listened to the last few seconds of Shuichi's new song. 'The song's not bad, but the lyrics. . . are his emotions! The random words and sentences. There're his feelings. Wait. . . feelings of love? Is this song about how he feels for me? Wow, and I said all that stuff to him. Dammit, why didn't I listen before I spoke!' Yuki mentally slapped himself for his ignorance. He's a romance novelist. Isn't he supposed to understand when someone is showing their feelings? 'Idiot!' He yelled inside his head.

Shuichi came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. "C'mon Yuki! Let's go!" he said as he grabbed Yuki's armed and pulled him off the sofa toward the front door.

"Wait Shuichi. I'm sor-"

"Hurry up, Yuki!" Shuichi said inturrupting Yuki. "If we get there too late in the afternoon, all the cool rides will have really long lines and we'll have to wait _forever_ to get on them."

Noticing the usual whine in Shuichi's voice, Yuki assumed he already forgot about the coment and decided to make the day as fun for Shuichi as possible to make up for it.

* * *

Yuki's face was a light green color, but Shuichi looked normal and happy as ever. They've ridden almost every rollercoaster at the park and were headed to their last one.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Yuki groaned as he walked off toward the men's restroom.

Shuichi went to go buy a hotdog as Hiro approached him.

"Hey Shuichi! How's your date going with Yuki?" Hiro asked and smiled at Shuichi who was stuffing a hotdog down his throat as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"It's going great!" Shuichi said around his food. He swallowed and then said, "What are you doing here?"

Hiro sighed. "Tatsuha heard that Ryuichi, Tohma, and Noriko were coming today and he decided to drag me along so he wouldn't look like he came just to see Ryuichi."

"But why did you agree to come? You and Tatsuha aren't really friends" Shuichi asked with genuine curiosity.

"I came because he agreed to pay for everything I wanted while I was here. He's my free ticket to everything." Hiro said with an evil smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and spend more of his money. Have fun Shuichi!" Hiro called as he walked over to a stand with very expensive souvenirs. 'Yuki wouldn't buy me anything from there. He said he didn't want to waste too much of his money. Where is he anyway?' Shuichi thought as he started to look for Yuki.

* * *

Yuki felt much better after using the bathroom. As he opened the door to leave the restroom, he saw Tohma about to come in.

"Hello Eiri-san." Tohma said pleasently. Yuki just glared.

"So are you stalking me now?"

"No. I planned this trip about a month ago."

Yuki growled and started to walk back to Shuichi when Tohma grasped his arm. "Could I at least get a kissbefore you leave?"

Yuki gave a small sigh of irritation and leaned down a bit to kiss Tohma tenderly on the lips. Someone gasped and Yuki opened his eyes to find Shuichi staring at them with a horror stricken face. With wide eyes, Yuki pushed Tohma away in a panic and tried to think of something to say to explain their situation.

Tears streamed down Shuichi's face and without waiting for an explanation from Yuki, he ran as fast as he could to get away from that terrible scene.

* * *

A/N: Poor Shuichi! I'm sorry if I make Tohma seem like the bad guy. Please R&R. I'll update soon (I hope). 


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They help a lot. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Chapter 3: Why?

* * *

Shuichi ran blindly through the theme park. People yelled at him for running into them, but he didn't care. He just kept running. Hiro saw Shuichi run into someone and get knocked to the ground where he didn't get back up again. He curled up into a ball, shaking. Hiro ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Shuichi? Are you ok? Did you hurt something?" Hiro asked oblivious to the sight Shuichi just saw.

"Yuki. . . sob. . . a-and Tohma. . . sob. . . " Shuichi said through a fit of sobs. Hiro didn't need Shuichi to finish. He knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh Shuichi. I hoped you would never need to know about that." Hiro said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Shuichi was shocked. "You knew? You knew and you never told me? How long did you know about them?" Shuichi didn't want to believe that his best friend would keep a secret like that from him.

"I'm sorry Shuichi. I didn't want you to get hurt." Hiro said sadly hoping his best friend would understand his reasoning. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"So you thought it would hurt less if I saw them together than if you told me? Is that why you really came? To make sure I didn't see them? I can't believe you're helping them hid this!" Shuichi screamed and started crying more. He felt betrayed. His lover cheated on him and now his best friend was lying to him.

"When Tatsuha told me Tohma would be here, I got worried. I hated lying to you, but you seemed so happy. I didn't want to make you sad." Hiro said guiltly.

Shuichi slowly stood up and began to walk away from Hiro. When Hiro started to follow him he said, "Hiro, please don't follow me." Hiro was afraid to let his friend walk alone after all the emotional trauma he was just put through. He was afraid Shuichi might do something rash. But he didn't stop him. Shuichi walked out of Tokyo Disneyland and headed to Yuki's apartment.

* * *

Yuki sat on the sofa in his apartment waiting for Shuichi. He hated himself for hurting Shuichi, but he also hated Tohma for insisting public affection when he knew Shuichi could find them. Yuki thought maybe Tohma was doing this on purpose so that Shuichi would leave him.

Suddenly Shuichi walked through the door. Yuki stood up from the sofa about to run to Shuichi, but his words stopped him.

"I'm going to stay somewhere else. You can have Tohma move in if you want. I don't care anymore. I might go stay with Hiro if I'm not still mad at him." Shuichi gathered his things and headed for the front door. He said, "Good-bye, Yuki." and left.

Yuki was speachless. Suddenly, the reality of what just happened hit him. He fell back onto the sofa holding his head in his hands with tears flowing from his eyes.

Shuichi stood outside in the park where he and Yuki first met, looking up at the sky as it started to rain. He looked to the ground. 'What do I do now? I can't go back to Yuki now. He didn't even protest when I left. Hiro lied and I can't face him now. So, what do I do?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry. I know this was really short, but I don't know what Shuichi should do. I've got an idea, but it might not be that good. Tell me where you think he should go. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Place to Stay

A/N: I finished this chapter in one day. Yay! I was able to get on the computer before my brother woke up and took over. Thanks for all your ideas. I'm glad youlike the story.Please R&R. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Place to Stay

* * *

Shuichi stood on the sidewalk in the rain, contemplating where he should go. A yellow car slowed down and stopped beside him. The driver roled down his window. He was a young man, not more than a year older than Shuichi by the looks of him, with jet black hair that came down to his shoulders and ocean blue eyes. Shuichi looked at the man strangely. 'Why did he stop here? Why did he roll down his window? Is he going to through something at me? And what is with those eyes! Are they contacts or something?' Shuichi thought as the man leaned out of his car to get a closer look at him.

"Why are you out in the rain?" the man asked.

"I have every right to stand in the rain. Why did you pull up right in front of me?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"I have every right to pull up here." the man said mock tone. He then laughed and said, "Ok, stop playing. Get in. Where do you want to go?"

Shuichi looked at him in confusion. "Why would I get in you car?" he asked carefully.

The man looked at him strangely at first, but then sighed to himself as he opened the door to his car and stepped out. Shuichi took a few steps back, afraid that the man would try to force him into the car, but he reached for something on the top of his car and a sign lit up. Shuichi hadn't seen the sign before because it wastoo dark.It said "taxi".

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. The man looked at him and said, "What, you thought I _liked_ to drive a yellow car? I like yellow but not on a car. So, can I give you a ride anywhere?"

Shuichi nodded and got in the cab.

The man got backin the car and asked, "Where to?"

"A hotel. It doesn't matter which one." Shuichi answered.

"Really? I don't usually go to a hotel with someone until after the third or fourth date, but if you're willing. . . " the man paused and looked at Shuichi in his mirror. He laughed at Shuichi's shocked face. "Just kidding." he laughed as he pulled up at the front of a hotel and Shuichi got out of the car. "But could we go on a date anyway?" he smiled at Shuichi.

"I don't even know your name." Shuichi said.

The man sighed and said, "Yeah, I knew I forgot _something_. I'm Adrian." he said, holding out his hand.

"Shuichi." he said, shaking Adrian's hand. "Your name doesn't sound japanese."

"It's not. My mom's japanese and my dad's american. I look just like my mom, but I have my dad's eyes." Adrian said smiling. Then, he realized something. "Wait, you said 'Shuichi', right? As in 'Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck'?" Adrian asked hopefully. Shuichi nodded. Adrian gasped and took Shuichi's hand in both of his and shook it furiously. "It's so great to meet you! You're my idol! I wish I could sing like you, but I don't have the voice for it. Do you still want to hangout? I can't say that we're going on a 'date' because you're withEiri Yuki, but-"

Shuichi cut him off. "Yuki and I aren't together anymore." Shuichi said sadly. Saying that out loud rather than in his head made it seem real. Before, he was hoping it was just a horrible nightmare, but the moment those words escaped his lips he knew it was all real and his eyes began to tear up. 'No! I'm not going to cry over him anymore! I can be happy without him!' Shuichi thought and he wouldn't let any tears fall from his eyes. Adrian noticed the tears in Shuichi's eyes and silently cursed Yuki.

"Hey Shuichi, why don't you forget this hotel and stay at my place? We have an extra bedroom. You could stay as long as you want and we won't charge you."Adrian suggested.

Shuichi thought for a moment and then nodded.

* * *

Shuichi sat on the large sofa in the living room of Adrian's house. He looked around at all the electronics. The entertainment system was very empressive. All the stuff in the house looked very expensive. Then, Shuichi remembered the way Adrian kept saying "we" when he invited Shuichi over.

"Who's 'we'?" Shuichi asked Adrian.

"What do you mean?. . . OH! You mean when I asked if you wanted to stay here?" he asked and Shuichi nodded. "I was referring to my step-sister. She's a model." he said proudly.

"What about your parents?" Shuichi asked.

"My dad died when I was seven. After that, mom, Amanda, and I moved to Japan. About two years ago, mom disappeared. But we found out that she's not dead. She sent us letters and money. Every holiday she would send us a picture of herself along with some money. She's been doing that ever since she left. Amanda and I are mad at her for leaving us, but at least she makes sure we have the money to survive. With the money mom sends us, along with mine and Amanda's paycheck, we get almost $1,000,000 a year." Adrian said.

"Wow." Shuichi said in awe.

"Yeah. When I turned sixteen, she sent me a BMW Z8 and she pays for the insurance." Adrian said.

"Wait a minute. . . That means you're younger than I am! How old are you?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"I'll be eighteen in about three weeks." Adrian smiled.

Before Shuichi could respond, the front door opened and in walked a tall, beautiful woman with flowing red hair and ocean blue eyes, just like Adrian's.

Adrian ran to the woman, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to Shuichi. "Shuichi this is my sister, Amanda."

Amanda smiled sweetly then turned to her brother and said, "Have you started dinner yet? I'm starving!" She sniffed the air, frowned and asked, "We're eating out again aren't we?"

Adrian smiled and said, "Yep, and Shuichi's coming with us."

Amanda rolled her eyes and headed out the door as she called over her shoulder, "Fine, but I pick where we're going and you're driving!"

"Why?" Adrian whined but followed after her anyway.

Shuichi decieded he should follow.

* * *

Amanda drove on the way back from the hospital. Adrian got food poisoning at her favorite restruant so she had to take him to the hospital.

"I told them 'no peppers'! We're not going there again." Adrian said, sulking in the backseat of Amanda's VW Bettle.

"They got _my_ order right. Maybe they just don't like you." Amanda said sarcastically and Shuichi couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are mean." Adrian said quietly as they pulled up in the garage.

Shuichi got out of the car and turned to Adrian. As he got out, Shuichi turned to him and said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the way she said it."

Adrian looked at him and smiled. 'How couldIstay mad at him after he apologized?' he thought.

"I'm going to bed." Amanda announced as she walked away.

"Ok," Adrian said to his step-sister and then hesaid to Shuichi, "C'mon, I'll show you to your room."

Shuichi followed Adrian down the long hallway to a door almost at the end. "Here it is." Adrian said as he opened the door. Shuichi peered in and gasped. The room was enormous. Against the far wall was a queen size bed. To the right of the bed was a wardrobe closet and to the left was a large, wide window. Across from the bed was a very large widescreen T.V. and a PS2 with over fifty games on a shelf next to the closet.

"Wow." was all Shuichi could say. He slowly walked into the room. Behind him, Adrian said, "Cool, huh? While you're here, everything in this room belongs to you."

Shuichi stopped and turned to face Adrian. "Are you serious? Everything? Awesome!" Shuichi exclaimed as he jumped on the bed.

Adrian laughed and asked, "Are you still going to go on a date with me?"

Shuichi smiled and said, "I never agreed in the first place. Ask me again."

"Ok. Will you go on a date with me?" Adrian said looking a bit worried that Shuichi would refuse.

"When?" Shuichi kept his smile as he continued to jump on the bed.

Adrian sighed in relief as he asked, "When are you free?"

"Tomorrow. Lunch." Shuichi said as he finally laid down on the bed in exhaustion.

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"G'night." Shuichi said as he drifted of to sleep.

Adrian closed the door to Shuichi's room and leaned against it.

"Don't hurt that kid." Amanda said as Adrian began to walk to his room. Adrian smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I couldn't stand it if a single tear fell from his eye. Goodnight, Sis." he said as he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't all that interesting, but the next chapter will be. I'll try to get itposted within the next two days.Chapter 5: Lunch Special 


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch Special

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I meant to get it up sooner, but it didn't work out that way. I'm really _really _sorry. Thanks for all the reviews. And thank you Mel for helping with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. It all belongs to Maki Murakami.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lunch Special

* * *

As he slept,Yuki struggled to get closer to Shuichi. Then he realized he was alone in his bed. Groaning, Yuki lifted himself out of bed. 'I wonder if he went to Hiro's place.' Yuki thought as he lifted the phone and dialed Hiro's number.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy Hiro.

"Is Shuichi there?" Yuki asked anxiously.

". . . No. Isn't he with you?" Hiro asked completely awake.

"No. He left and said he might go to your place." Yuki answered.

Hiro sighed and said, "I guess he has evey right to be mad at us. You, for cheating on him, and me, for not telling him about it."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew?" he asked not even bothering to deny the accusation.

"I saw you two in the parking lot at NG." Hiro stated with malice in his tone.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Yuki asked ignoring the hostility in Hiro's voice.

"He was so happy. Unlike you, I care a lot about whether or not Shuichi's happy." Hiro said indisgust before hanging up.

'You're wrong, Hiro. I've never been more concerned for Shuichi in my life and I feel horrible knowing that I caused him so much pain.' Yuki thought sadly as he hung up the phone.

* * *

A soft knock at his bedroom door woke Shuichi. The door opened slightly and Adrian popped his head in.

"Good morning. Amanda's starting breakfast and she wants to know if you'll be eating with us." he said brightly.

"Ok. Do I have time to take a shower?" Shuichi asked while rubbing his eyes awake.

"Sure! I'll tell you when it's ready." Adrian said as he left Shuichi's room.

Shuichi got of bed and headed to the bathroom. He thought about yestuday and all that happened. 'I wonder if Yuki's with Tohma right now. He didn't stop me when I left. Does he even care that I'm gone?' Shuichi thought miserably as he tried to find the right tempurature for his shower. 'Yuki's so cold. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't care at all. It's no like he'll be alone, he's got Tohma.' Shuichi sighed. 'Maybe I'm better off this way. I can't remember a time when Yuki was nice to me. Even on our date he refused to hold my hand and he kept calling me a brat.' Shuichi's trail of thoughts were interrupted when Adrian knocked on the bathroom door.

"Amanda has breakfast ready, but don't rush. Come to the dinning room when you're done, ok?"

"Ok." Shuichi finished washing himself and got out of the shower. He headed back to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, and got dressed. He then walked down the hallway following the delicious smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. When he stopped he found himself in the dinning room where Amanda and Adrian were seated with plates of food in front of them. Another place at the table, beside Adrian, was reserved for Shuichi. He glady sat down and began eating hungrily.

"I hope you slept well." said Amanda, watching curiosly as Shuichi shoveled the food into his mouth.

Shuichi smiled and tried to say, "The bed is extremely comfortable!" but it was muffled by the food.

"Do you always eat like this?" Adrian asked.

Swallowing, Shuichi said, "Not if I'm in a public restaurant." A loud belch escaped him and he blushed.

"I guess that's good to know for when I take you out to lunch." Adrian laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm looking forward to this afternoon." Shuichi said and smiled back at him.

Shuichi continued to eat the food from his plate until it was cleared. He offered to do the dishes, but Amanda wouldn't have it.

"Well," said Shuichi standing up, "thank you very much for the delicious breakfast and thank you also for letting me stay here."

Adrian also stood up and said, "I'll give you a ride to work if you want."

"Ok, thanks." Shuichi smiled. They got into Adrian's car and headed towards NG Productions.

* * *

Adrian pulled up in front of the building and Shuichi was about to get out when Adrian asked, "When should I pick you up for lunch?"

"12:30." Shuichi said.

"Ok. See you then." Adrian said and Shuichi stepped out of the car.

* * *

Hiro watched as Shuichi stepped out of an unfamiliar car. 'Who is that?' he thought as the car drove away.

"Hi Hiro." Shuichi said with no emotion. He tried to walked past Hiro, but he grabbed Shuichi's arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I had only found out about them the night before you did. Please forgive me." Hiro apologized.

"I know. I forgive you. I was just scared that everyone I trust was keeping something from me. I know you would never hurt me. At least, not intentionally. I'm sorry, Hiro. I should've had more faith in you." Shuichi said as he wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck. Hiro put his arms around Shuichi's waist and tried not to let them wander futher down.

"Who was it that drove you here?" Hiro asked still holding Shuichi.

"His name is Adrian. He's the cab driver who gave me a ride to a hotel, but then he offered for me to stay at his place for free. He's really nice." Shuichi said excitedly.

They stood there silently, holding each other. 'Why is this so comforting? I feel safe in his arms. Why?' Shuichi wondered to himself as he hugged Hiro closer. Hiro sighed. Shuchi pulled away slighty only to lean up and place a kiss on Hiro's lips. Hiro returned the kiss and Shuichi moaned, giving him a chance to slip his tounge into Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi dug his hands into Hiro's hair. Hiro began to lick Shuichi's ear and he moaned. Hiro then whispered, "I love you, Shuichi."

Shuichi gasped. 'Hiro loves me? Wow. . . Wait, why are we making out? What was I thinking! Oh God, I can't deal with this right now!' Shuichi thought as he pushed Hiro away. "We need to get to work." Shuichi said blushing. He avoided Hiro's eyes as he headed into the building.

'I shouldn't have done that.' Hiro thought sadly. 'He's probably mad at me for taking atvantage of him like that. I'm such an idiot.' Hiro followed Shuichi into the building with his head down.

* * *

At 12:30 Shuichi waited outside for Adrian. Shuichi waited about five minutes before he arrived. He climbed in the car and Adrian drove them to a restaurant. They shared a booth in the corner and were sitting next to each other. It was very fancy and Shuichi saw that everything on the menu was very expensive.

"Adrian, this place is _really_ expensive." Shuichi said.

Adrian laughed at Shuichi's amazement. "I know. Order whatever you want. I'm paying." he said.

Shuichi gasped. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." Adrian said as he wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi leaned into him and got comfortable with his head on Adrian's chest.

"Um, I was wondering, since after we eat and our breath is going to smell weird and I know this is supposed to wait until the end of the date, but I thought since I spent so much time brushing my teeth that-" Adrian was cut off by Shuichi's lips pressed against his own.

Whenhe pulled away Adrian asked, "How did you know I was going to ask for a kiss?"

Shuichi smiled. "I didn't. I just wanted you to stop and take a breath."

"Well, can I have another kiss? You don't have to if you don't want to." Adrian looked into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi saw the love in them. Sometimes Yuki's eyes would get like that, but there was more love in Adrian's eyes than there were in Yuki's. 'Maybe I'm better off with Adrian than I was when I was with Yuki.' Shuichi thought as he leaned over to Adrian and placed another kiss on his lips.

* * *

Hiro watched the passionate kiss between the two. He followed them because he was curious to see who was getting so close to Shuichi. Once he saw the kiss, he knew coming was a mistake. 'Maybe that kiss between us meant nothing to him. Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better.' Adrian and Shuichi pulled apart and cuddled together. 'I understand why Shuichi would go for him. He's gorgeous!' Hiro thought as he turned away from them and walked back toward his motorcycle.

* * *

Adrian dropped Shuichi off at the NG building after their lunch date. Shuichi was so happy. 'Yay! I got to kiss Adrian! He's so cool and he's a good kisser.' Shuichi thought as he skipped over to the building. 'But what about that kiss with Hiro? That was intense. And then he told me he loved me. What am I going to tell him?' he wondered.

* * *

Yuki was sitting at his desk forcing himself to write his story. 'Damn editor. Can't she be patient? The moment I go and try to find Shuichi, she shows up at my door demanding a story. Bitch.' Yuki thought as his phone rang. He answered on the first ring hoping it would be Shuichi, but it wasn't.

"Hello, Eiri-san. I just wanted to tell you that Shindou-san is here and he is safe." Tohma said.

Yuki hung up and raced over to NG Productions. He ran in and got in the elevator. Right when the elevator doors opened Yuki caught the end of an arguement between Tohma and Shuichi. Maybe he'd takenlonger to get therethan he'd thought.

Shuichi was glaring at Tohma andTohma had blank look on his face. He said, "Well, if you feel that way, Shindou-san, I believe you and Bad Luck should take your music elsewhere. You are no longer welcome at NG Productions."

* * *

A/N: School starts next week so I'll try to update every weekend, but I need the week days to work on school work. 


	6. Chapter 6: Special Surprises

A/N: I have decided to continue the stories I have already started on this site, but any other fan fiction that I choose to write will not be posted here. This includes the sequel to this story (and I assure you, there will be one).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter:** Special Surprises

* * *

"Stupid bastard. He stole Yuki and then he fired me. I hate him!" Shuichi yelled as he paced around the living room of Hiro's apartment. 

"Shuichi, calm down. Don't you know how many labels want to sign us? We don't need NG or Tohma Seguchi." Hiro said reassuringly.

"I know, but I can't believe he _fired_ me. We make money for him and we get fired. What the hell!" Shuichi slumped down on the sofa.

"Well Shuichi, if you didn't snap at Tohma like that we might be in the studio recording right now."

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" Shuichi exclaimed as he shot up from his seat.

"Don't take your anger out on me. You should be grateful that I'm not pissed at you like Fujisaki." After he spoke, Hiro realized just how concided he sounded and knew they would get into a fight. However, Shuichi didn't snap back at Hiro. He just sighed to himself and said, "I need to think." as he walked out of Hiro's apartment.

* * *

'I can't believe I did that!' Shuichi thought as he sat on a bench in the park. 'Why did I have to start an arguement with Tohma?' 

**_Flashback_**

Shuichi was walking to studio seven when Tohma stopped him.

"Just so you know, Eiri-san is heading over to see you." Tohma said, wearing his trademark smile.

"I don't care if Yuki's coming over here. I don't want to talk to him. Besides, Bad Luck needs to record a new single." Shuichi said as he tried to continue on his way.

Tohma stepped in his path and said, "The two of you need to talk."

"Why should we talk? He's with you now. He doesn't need me." Shuichi said bitterly as he pushed past Tohma and headed of to the studio.

Now enraged, Tohma spun aroung and was facing Shuichi's recieding back. He said, "I do not have Eiri-san. All he thinks about is you. Maybe you two should get back together. Then, he would pay attention to me. We both know he was more interested in me when the two of you were together."

Shuichi thought at first that he should ignore Tohma and keep walking, but he went too far. Shuichi couldn't stand to let that be the end ot their arguement. His pride wouldn't let him.

"Hey Tohma!" Shuichi called as Tohma headed toward his office. "Maybe you can help me with something." Shuichi said this very loudly and most people stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. "I'm wondering how an asshole like you could've possibly put together a place such as NG Productions."

Everyone in the room, who was paying attention to the scene, gasped. There was silence as they all waited for Tohma's reaction.

"Well if you feel that way, Shindou-san, Bad Luck can take their music elsewhere. You are no longer welcome at NG Productions."

The silence slowly turned to soft mummuring, but no one dared to let their voice grow any louder. Shuichi slowly turned and headed for the elevator. He was completely oblivious to a very shocked Yuki who he had to push in order to get inside the elevator.

**_End Flashback_**

Afterward, Shuichi went home with Hiro on his motorcycle. Fujisaki had called about an hour earlier when he found out that he'd been fired. Hiro answered the phone, but when he heard how made Fujisaki was, he refused to let him speak to Shuichi.

As Shuichi sat and contemplated his actions, someone sat down beside him and put his arm around him. Shuichi looked to his side to see a very concerned looking Adrian.

"Are you okay? When I went to pick you up, you weren't there. Did something happen?"

Shuichi smiled to himself. He was happy that he had someone that cared about him. He and Hiro were just in an arguement, so it seems as if Hiro didn't care at the moment. Plus, Shuichi knew that Yuki didn't care. He didn't even try to stop him when he left.

Adrian smiled softly as he caressed Shuichi's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss started soft, but the passion slowly grew. Adrian moved his hands down Shuichi's neck and onto his shoulders. He slowly pushed Shuichi to lay down with him on top. Adrian's leg got tangled between Shuichi's and it continuously rubbed against his groin. Shuichi let out many moans as he became lost in Adrian's lips.

They both forgot they were on a park bench and didn't notice when Yuki came walking down the path.

'Just my luck. A stupid couple about to have sex on a park bench. They should just get a - holy SHIT!' Yuki thought as he got closer to Adrian and Shuichi. At first, he became sad, but that quickly changed to jealousy and rage.

"Well, look who turned out to be a little slut." Yuki said with malice.

Adrian and Shuichi immediately scrambled apart. When realization hit them of who was standing there and what he said, Adrian became enraged, but Shuichi stayed calm as he walked over to Yuki and slapped him hard across the face.

"You and I are no longer together; I would appreciate it if you would leave me the hell alone. I'll do the same. Go to Tohma or something, just leave me alone." Shuichi said as he grabbed Adrian by the arm and dragged him out of the park.

* * *

Tohma sat in his office, greatly regreting what he said to Shuichi a few hours ago. 'He has every right to be mad at Yuki and I. I would be very surprised if he were not. I may not want to, but I should apologize to him.' Tohma thought. 

Just then, Yuki walked into his office with teary eyes and a red cheek, but he had a very stern and serious expression. There were no traces of sadness on his face.

"I've made a decision, although I didn't really have a choice." Yuki said as he pulled Tohma to him and began to kiss him roughly.

* * *

When Adrian and Shuichi got back to the house, Shuichi went straight to his room and shut the door. Amanda came up to Adrian with a letter from his mother. "Your birthday isn't for another three weeks, but I guess she wanted to send it early this year." she said. 

Adrian opened the letter and pulled out two plane tickets and a letter. Amanda looked at him with curiously. They both read the lotter over and over, trying to find out if what they read was true and not a joke.

After the fourth time of reading, Adrian sat down on the sofa, put his head in his hands and, barely above a whisper, said, "Dammit all to hell."


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

**Chapter 7:** Happy Birthday

* * *

Dear Adrian and Amanda Robinson,

My name is Angela Johansen. I am a close friend of you mother's. I am sorry to say that she has recently passed and I am requesting that you honor her will for you to come live in her old house. The two of you will inherite everything of hers if you fly over for the funeral and live here. Otherwise, everything will go to charity and you will recieve absolutely nothing. You have three weeks until your schedueled flight. If I do not see you come off the plane, I will know that you will not be coming. Do not worry about sending me notification.

Signed,  
Angela Johansen

* * *

Amanda and Adrian had decided to go to their mother's funeral. Adrian was very uppset about leaving Shuichi and he didn't know what to tell him.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER 

The past few weeks were the best of Shuichi's life. Tohma offered him his job back and they called a truce; however, they still don't get along with each other. He hadn't seen Yuki since that night at the park and he found it easier to be happy if he didn't have to see Yuki all the time. But Shuichi was sure today would be the best day ever.

* * *

Shuichi dragged Hiro around the mall with him to find a birthday present for Adrian. They were going to his house that night and Shuichi wanted to spend as much time as possible to find the most perfect gift for Adrian. 

"Why did you have to wait til the last minute to buy a gift for Adrian?" Hiro asked as he was being pulled along by Shuichi.

"It's not the last minute. It's the last. . . " Shuichi paused a moment to think, then said, "four hours. Get your facts straight."

Hiro sighed. "Just as literal as ever." he said to himself.

"That's it!" Shuichi said, excitedly as he ran up to a display window. "It's perfect." he sighed, resting his head on the glass.

Hiro noticed that Shuichi was looking into the of a jewelry shop. He peered around his friend to see two necklaces made with diamonds. At the end of one was a key made with rubies. At the end of the other was a heart with a keyhole made with saphires.

Shuichi ran in the store and bought the two necklaces. He put the key in a black box. On the box was wirtten "You hold the key to my heart." in silver letters. Shuichi wore the heart around his neck, but tucked it into his shirt so that only the chain could be seen.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Adrian!" Shuichi screamed as he ran up to Adrian and gave him a huge hug. Adrian smiled, but Hiro saw the sadness in his eyes. Shuichi, however, was blinded by his excitement. 

Amanda walked into the room and stood beside Hiro. "You can tell, can't you?" she said.

"Yeah." he whispered.

"We need to leave them to talk. Come with me. I'll explain." Amanda said as she pulled Hiro through a door and into another room.

* * *

"I love you." Shuichi whispered in Adrians ear. 

"I love you, too."

Shuichi smiled to himself as he pulled out the little box and handed it to Adrian.

He looked at Shuichi curiously before opening the box. A flash of red hit him. He tilted the box away from the light and saw the key. His mouth dropped in surprise. He looked up at Shuichi just as he pulled the chain out of his shirt. At the end of it, Adrian saw the shining blue heart. He was filled with happiness, but then he remember what he must tell Shuichi, and he became sad.

Shuichi saw the sudden change in Adrian's emotions and his smile slowly started to fade from his face.

"Is somthing wrong?" he asked nervously.

Adrian sighed as he looked up at Shuichi with teary eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

"Adrian's mother recently passed." Amanda said sadly. 

". . . Wow, that sucks." Hiro said looking down.

"Yeah, it does. A friend of her's sent us a letter along with two airplane tickets."

"Okay, so he uses one to go to the funeral and the other to get back. Why is this a problem?"Hiro asked confused.

"In the letter, it stated that in his mom's will she said that she wanted us to live in her old house."

". . . And where might that be?" Hiro asked.

Amanda hesitated a moment, then said, "In Germany."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock. 'That sucks! Shuichi's going to be -' his thoughts were interupted as Shuichi burst through the door to the room where he and Adrian were talking and stormed passed Hiro and Amanda.

"Wait, Shuichi!" Adrian yelled as he ran after Shuichi and grabbed his wrist.

Shuichi yanked his hand away and turned to face Adrian. "Don't ever touch me! Just go live in Germany! Leave me alone!" he said as he ran out of the house. Hiro ran after him, but Amanda stayed and tried to help a crying Adrian feel better.

* * *

Hiro caught up with Shuichi about a block away from Adrian's house. He had fallen down on his knees from exhaustion. Also, because his vision was being blurred by his tears so he couldn't see exactly where he was going. 

Unable to find the right words to make Shuichi feel better, Hiro simply dropped down behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

Amanda held Adrian as tears fell from his eyes. He needed Shuichi to be mad at him and hate him. That way, he would be able to gone after Adrian left. 

"It'll be okay. You'll get over him eventually."Amanda said in an atempt to comfort him.

'I love you, Shuichi, and I hope you can find someone else to make you happy.' Adrian thought sadly as he wiped the tears from his face and hugged Amanda closer.

* * *

A/N: I have made up my mind that there will be one more chapter in this story. If you want, I can e-mail you when I get chapter one up. If not, oh well. 


	8. Chapter 8: Nihon, Sayounara

A/N: Well, here it is. The last chapter of Gravity Failed. Thank you all my wonderful fans who took time out your life to read this. It really means alot to me. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. It's semi important. Enjoy (i hope)!

* * *

Chapter 8: Nihon, Sayounara

* * *

Hiro stood over a pot of ramen noodles. "Done." he whispered to himself as he poured the contents of the pot into a bowl. He grabbed the bowl and headed for Shuichi's room. He knocked on the door and heard a soft mummur, allowing him entrance into the room. He opened the door and walked in. He set the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed as he sat down next to where Shuichi lay, still half asleep. 

"Shuichi, wake up. I brought you lunch." Hiro said as he lightly shook Shuichi.

Shuichi groaned and sat up. His eyes still puffy from his heavy sobbing the night before. He was still sad that Adrian was going to Germany, but he decided to move on. 'I understand that he wants to go to his mom's furneral, but if he would rather stay in Germany and not come back for me, then he's not worth it.' Shuichi thought bitterly. He looked at Hiro and noticed the concerned look plastered on his face. Shuichi quickly put on a smile to reassure him and said, "Good morning."

Hiro knew Shuichi was faking that smile, but he decided to play along anyway. He smiled back. "I made you ramen."

Shuichi accepted the bowl and ate a few bites, but then noticed that he wasn't hungry and set the bowl down. There was a short moment of silence, then Hiro said, "I need to head over to NG. You stay here and sleep." He leaned down and kissed Shuichi's forehead.

A blushed crept it's way onto Shuichi face, but Hiro didn't notice as he quickly left the apartment.

* * *

"I shouldn't have kissed him." Hiro said after telling Suguru the events of that morning and the night before. 

"It was just on the forehead." Suguru reasoned.

"Even so, I shouldn't have done it. He's still vunerable."

"That's the whole point. You need to attack while he's down!" a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail said as he walked into the room.

"I'm not like you, K. I don't want Shuichi to come to me because he's lonely. I don't want to take advantage of him while he's depressed. If he comes to me, I want it to be because he thinks of me the way I think of him." Hiro sighed.

"In other words, you want him to love you." said Suguru. When Hiro nodded, Suguru squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry. You have some chance."

Hiro pushed his hand away and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Will you come with me, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked as he finished telling Yuki about his vacation plans. Tohma was giving everyone at NG a two month vacation. He decided to go off as well. He had just informed Yuki of this and asked him to come along. 

"Why does it have to be America?" Yuki groaned.

Tohma frowned. "I would really like to see my old colleague and it would do me great pleasure if you would join me."

Yuki sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll go with you."

A genuine smile appeared on Tohma's face as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. He whispered in Yuki's ear, but he was mainly speaking to himself, "California, here we come."

* * *

Hiro entered the apartment with a nervous look on his face. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure exactly how he should do it. The apartment felt empty, but he knew Shuichi was there. 'He's most likely still sleeping.' he thought and let out a small laugh. He walked over to Shuichi's room and peeked through the doorway. Indeed,Shuichi was still sound asleep. 

Hiro sighed. He found a piece of paper and a pen. He decided to write a note rather than wake his friend. His hand was quivering, but he managed to write well enough for Shuichi to understand. As he turned to leave, he glanced back at Shuichi's sleeping face and had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss him. He forced himself to leave the apartment. 'I hope this goes well.' he thought.

* * *

The grumbling of his stomach woke Shuichi. He raised himself from the bed to get something from the kitchen when he saw the note on his beside table. He noticed the shakey handwriting as he began to read. 

Shuichi,

Remember that day when we kissed and I said that I loved you? I was serious. I won't leave you like Adrian and I won't cheat on you like Yuki. I could be your dream come true if only you'd let me. Please take the day to think about it. I'll stay away for the day to give you time. Meet me at the park around seven o'clock p.m. with your answer.

Love,

Hiro

Shuichi knew his answer instantly. He glanced at the clock. It read 6:30 p.m. "Damn, I need to shower!" he said as he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

After about fifteen minutes, Shuichi finished his shower and rushed out of the apartment, almost forgeting to lock the door behind him, as he headed to the park.

* * *

Hiro sat patiently on the park bench as he waited for Shuichi. The sun had set and the stars shown srightly through the darkness. He glanced at his watch. It read 7:30 p.m. 'I wonder if he'll ever show up.' Hiro thought to himself. 

Just then, a figure came speeding down the path. It stopped in front of him, bent over with it's hands on it's knees, trying to catch it's breath.

"Shuichi," Hiro whispered, "you came."

When he could breathe regulary again, Shuichi lifted his head and made eye contact with Hiro.

"I'm sorry, Hiro, but I can't return your feelings." Hiro's heart sank as Shuichi continued, "I love you like a brother, but nothing more. I'm sorry I led you on that time."

Hiro nodded his head indicating that he understood. There was an akward silence. Then, Shuichi said, "I won't be in Japan tomorrow."

Hiro gasped. "Wait, I'm sorry. You don't have to leave. Just forget that I said anything. We can stll be friends, right?" He looked at Shuichi with pleading eyes.

"It's not you. I just need to take a break. I'm going to America for a while." he answered Hiro as he began to walk back the way he came.

Hiro sighed and leaned his head back on the bench. "Just be certian you know what you're doing."

Shuichi turned to Hiro, smiled, and then continued on his way.

* * *

Shuichi sat in the lobby of the airport staring at his plan ticket. He sighed to himself. 'I hope I'm making the right decision.' he thought. 

"Flight 247 to California is now boarding."

He stood and walked to the boarding entrance. As he passed through the doorway he said to himself, "California, here I come."

* * *

**_IMPORTANT!_** (in a way) 

A/N: I know many people are mad at me for the way I ended that, but it seemed right to me. I'm think about turning Gravity Failed into a series. However, I told you all before and I'll say it again: the sequel will not be posted on I'm sorry, but I really like having my own site for my stories and I need to practice my HTML stuff somewhere. Also, I want know why most of you guys don't want to get the link to my site or why you find it hard to navigate? Please tell me in a review.


	9. Coming Soon

A/N: This is a little preview of what Gravity Failed? Vol. 2 will be like. I'm working on chapter 1 and since my website is kinda dead, I figure I'll just post it here. So, watch out for chapter one.

* * *

Coming soon . . .

* * *

In California Shuichi took up a new hobby . . . surfing. Yuki spends his days working on a new novel and everything seems to be going well. However, Yuki and Tohma decided to go to a surf contest and watch. Imagine their surprise when they see Shuichi rip the waves. Though Yuki has made a commitment to Tohma, of course he still feels attached to his Shu-chan. He spends the next few weeks trying to prove his worth and get Shuichi to come back with him, but after one month of his two-month vacation, Shuichi isn't sure he wants to go back to music at NG.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think of the preview. If you don't like where the story's going, you don't have to read it. Volume 1 can stand on it's own. Anyway, I'll have the chapter up after a short while. 


End file.
